heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 25
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Frisco Foyle Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis2 = Mexican bandit El Jaguar has forced the population of a small town to give tribute to him. However, when one of the villagers complains that they have no food to feed themselves, El Jaguar shoots him dead. This alerts the Guardes Rurales into the area. El Jaguar and his men then flee across the Rio Grand into the United States, escaping capture. El Jaguar then decides to see what they can steal from towns on that side of the border. Meanwhile, Kid Colt has just rounded up a gang of outlaws for the law, who let him go free as he helped capture criminals that are more trouble than the outlaw hero. He happens into the town of Ramrod Pike where El Jaguar -- drunk on tequila -- is challenging men to a knife fight. Kid Colt agrees to the fight, but chooses to battle with his bare hands. He easily beats El Jaguar, and when his men try to shoot him in the back, Kid Colt is a faster draw and shoots some of them dead. With the law arriving, El Jaguar and his men try to flee, but Kid Colt follows after them, shooting down everyone except El Jaguar, who manages to jump his horse off a cliff and into a river separating the United States and Mexico. However, on the other side of the water is the Guardes Rurales. Trapped, El Jaguar tries to throw his knife at Kid Colt as he jumps down into the water to get him. The knife misses and Kid Colt shoots El Jaguar dead. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * El Jaguar Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Gun Crazy | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis4 = A pair of Apache warriors are stalking buffalo unaware that they are being watched by a man named Casco and his men. Casco waits until the Apaches slay the buffalo and shoot the Native American braves dead so they can steal the buffalo fur. As they are examining the scene, they realize that the arrow heads that the Apaches are using are made out of turquoise and are highly valuable. Realizing the Apaches must know where there is a large quantity of the valuable rock, Casco orders his men to follow any Apaches leaving their village and try to learn where they are getting the stuff. This leads to a number of murders of Apache warriors. Eventually, Kid Colt passes through the area and comes across two of the slain Apaches. As he is investigating the scene he is spotted by a band of arriving Apache warriors who accuse him of murdering their fellow braves. Kid Colt is taken prisoner and is tortured to get a confession out of him. However, Kid Colt endures having his thumbs pulled on ropes, his arms pulled by horses and being forced near a fire. In each case he continues to profess his innocence, convincing the chief of the Apaches that Kid Colt is innocent. The council of elders then give Kid Colt their Arrow of Vengeance and sends him out to find the real killers and mete out swift justice. Kid Colt goes out into the land and uses his tracking skills to track down Casco and his gang. He finds them just as they have discovered the Apache's mine of turquoise and attacks. With his bare hands, Kid Colt sends Casco's men falling off the cliff and uses the Arrow of Vengeance to slay Casco himself. Returning to the Apache camp, the chief of the Apaches thanks Kid Colt for his help in bringing the real killers to justice. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Casco Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}